I Never
by Y U NO SMUT
Summary: Set just after the portal is completed and before McGucket gets pulled through it. You, Ford, and McGucket all play the drinking game, "I Never...". (Young)Ford X Reader X (Young)McGucket M for lemons! SO MANY LEMONS!


I had known Stanford Pines and Fiddleford McGucket for a while now, at least a few months at this point. They were both very smart, and not to mention good-looking (those two things were hard to find in guys here in Gravity Falls). They had been working on something for a long time now, a sort of machine. I didn't know the details, I never really asked. I was there for extra support, lifting heavy object and just doing what I was told. I was hired help…or well, friendly assistance I guess would be the right word to say.

When Ford came to Gravity Falls, no one wanted to talk to him, and he almost never came into town. He had his cabin in the woods, and strange things would go on around his house. Bright lights, scary noises…no one wanted anything to do with it at first. But I wanted everything to do with it. I was fascinated by the weird things that went on in Gravity Falls. Sure, I wasn't smart like Ford and McGucket, but I still wanted to learn about all the odd things about my town. So, I had went down and approached Ford one day, asking about the strange things in the woods and he immediately shared the information with me, going on and on about the oddities and weird things about Gravity Falls, showing me his journals and just all in all enjoying talking to someone. It was honestly kinda cute how he would ramble about his passion.

Soon after I introduced myself, we became good friends, and he showed me the strange project he was working on. He tried to explain it to me (in the scienciest way he possibly could) but I didn't really get it. All I got was that it was a portal, and it was still in the making and he needed help with it. So I agreed to help him (at least with the stuff that didn't require a lot of science).

Not long after that, Ford got in touch with Fiddleford, who came to Gravity Falls to help Ford and me with the machine. We all were good friends, and we were close…and we only became closer.

The machine was almost finished and about ready for a test-run, but we decided to call it quits as it was late in the night, and with winter fast approaching it was getting colder and colder every day, which made it very cold in the basement. I stretched and cracked my neck, brushing the hair out of my face as I looked at the two men, who were stretching and yawning as well. "Good job today, Fiddleford, _." Ford smiled. I laughed at him and he cocked his head to the side in wonder. "You've rubbed dirt on your cheek, Ford." I giggled, walking over to him, licking my thumb and holding his face in my hands, rubbing the dirt off his cheek. I could see him blushing, staring down at me with a surprised expression. I slightly glanced beside me and saw McGucket starring, and then he quickly looked away, running his fingers through his hair and straightening his glasses. I smirked and pulled away; pulling at my overall straps (I always wore my overalls and white wife-beater to work with them). "Woof, I'm starving. Want me to whip something up for everyone?" I asked.

McGucket smiled and nodded, and so did Ford. From what I understood they loved my cooking, even if most of it was just from a can. "Neat. I'll go up and get started, you two need to go shower off before we eat, though." I smiled, walking up the stairs to the elevator. "Wha-what about you?" McGucket asked. I turned around just before pushing the up button on the elevator. "I'll get the food going and then when you guys are done, I'll go take one" I smiled, then pressed the button and went up.

Not long after everyone got their showers and put food in their stomachs, I was about to head out of Ford's place with McGucket to go to our own homes, when Ford stopped us. "Wait. Maybe you two shouldn't go walking home this late at night." He said, pulling at his wife beater. We both looked at him with question. "It's very late, and we don't know what's wandering around out there this late at night, plus, look out the window." Ford pointed. We both looked through the window and could see small flecks of snow, slowly drifting from the sky. "Oh wow! It's started early this year!" I gasped, pressing my hand against the window. It was very cold. "By the time you two get down the road you'll have frozen to death! You two can just stay here for the night, and that way we can get an early start tomorrow." Ford said, rubbing his chin. In the end, McGucket and I decided it would be best to just stay in the warm house for the night.

We ended up setting up a pallet in Ford's room on the floor and we were all sitting up, talking about…well, anything we could find to talk about. It was then I remembered something I had brought along with me. I jumped up and went to my bag in the corner and pulled out a large bottle of Vodka, smiling brightly at the two men sitting on the floor. "I brought this to celebrate! We're almost done with the portal, and I figured it wouldn't hurt for us to celebrate a little early, huh?" I laughed.

They both smiled and agreed that we could all use a little bit to drink. As soon as we knew it, we had gone through about half the bottle, and we were all a little tipsy at that point. Ford just got finished telling one of his nerd-jokes (of which I didn't get a word of) and McGucket was holding his gut and laughing hard. I giggled to be polite and took a swig from the bottle, shuddering at the burning sensation in my throat. I remained quiet for a moment, thinking if I should ask the question on my mind, but my brain wasn't really up for thinking at that point, so I asked anyway, regardless if it was too much or not.

"So, uh, you guys ever play the drinking game 'I Never' before?" I asked. They both looked at each other, and then shook their heads. I smiled. "Let's play it, then. The rules are simple, you just start your sentence with 'I never…' and then state something you've never done, and if someone in the group has done it, they have to take a drink." I explained. They both nodded. "Sure, sounds like a good time." McGucket said with a toothy grin. "Okay, I'll go first." I said, tapping my chin to think of what I've never done.

"I never…smoked any drugs." I stated.

Ford grabbed the bottle and took a swig. I stared at him with my mouth open. "You've taken drugs before?" I asked in shock. Ford shrugged. "It was for experimentation. I wanted to see the effect of marijuana." He said, placing the bottle back down in the middle of our circle. It was McGucket's turn.

"I…I never…h-had sex before." He blurted out, looking down at his hands, which were gripping the bottom of his button-up pajama top.

Ford and I both reached for the bottle and Ford backed off for a minute to let me drink first, then I passed the bottle to him and he took a drink as well. "Wow Ford, I don't mean to be rude but you don't pass me as the type to have had sex." I said, slightly impressed. "It was…ah…experimental." He muttered, quickly changing his subject (only a little) "You've never slept with anyone, Fiddleford?" Ford asked. He shook his head, a heavy blush across his face. "Aw, no shame in it. Trust me, I wish I would have waited." I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. "W-who have you slept with, _?" McGucket asked. "It was an old boyfriend. We were both new to sex and wanted to try it, so we did. He's the only guy I've been with, though." I said, turning the bottle over in my hand. "Oh…w-well….your turn, Ford." McGucket said. Ford tapped his chin.

"I never…had a pet dog?" Ford said with a questioning tone.

I laughed and took a swig of the bottle, and then McGucket did. "That the best you got, Ford?" I snorted. He shrugged. "I couldn't think of anything." He said sheepishly. "My turn!" I said. I had to think really hard for this one. It took me a moment, but eventually the idea popped into my head.

"I never….." I stopped myself, blushing. Ford and McGucket looked at each other, and then back at me. "…Never what, _?" McGucket asked. "I ah…d-don't think I should say that one…" I muttered, rubbing my arm nervously. "Have you done it?" Ford asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "No!" I stated defensively. I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh. Ford tapped his arm with his fingers. "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad, anyway." He said, smirking and peering down from behind his glasses. I bit my lips and then let out a sigh.

"I've never…..had a threesome before…" I whispered.

I blushed and looked away, but then looked back when I didn't hear the bottle. McGucket and Ford were just staring at the bottle, not saying a word. "So…none of us, huh?" I asked, nervously scratching my arm. It was then I saw something tick in Ford's head, like when he would get really extravagant ideas. "Can I go next?" Ford asked. I looked at McGucket who shrugged, and then I nodded at Ford.

Ford moved closer to McGucket and smirked at him. I could see McGucket shiver and blush. What was Ford up to? "I never….kissed a boy before." He whispered at McGucket. The smaller man blushed crimson and stared at Ford wide-eyed as Ford slowly moved in on him, locking their lips together. McGucket continued to stare, eyes wide as Ford worked his lips against his. I couldn't unglue my eyes from what I was seeing. I could already feel myself getting excited. Ford moaned against the kiss, running his hand through McGucket's hair, making his eyes roll in the back of his head as he closed his eyes and sheepishly kissed back. I could swear I was drooling. What had got into Ford all of a sudden? Was he drunk?

Ford pulled away with a sigh, McGucket panting heavily, still holding Ford's shoulders with shaking hands. Ford looked at me and smirked. "You didn't take a drink, _" Ford purred. I found myself spacing out at that look for a moment, my heart skipping a beat. I quickly grabbed the bottle and swallowed down more than I meant to. I coughed, spitting some of it up. It was all over my chin, running down my neck and chest. I saw that light click in Ford's head again. He leaned close to McGucket, who was still trying to compose himself and he began whispering something in his ear. I could see the sweat start to roll down McGucket's face and he nodded feverishly and crawled over to me. "M-m-my turn." He stated. I stared at him, waiting for whatever he was going to do. "I-I n-never….*gulp* l-licked Vodka off a girl before." He said, his voice cracking at points. My eyes widened when McGucket grabbed my shoulders and leaned in, licking the side of my lips, then down my chin and neck, to the top of my breast. I gasped, gripping the blanket below me. I had to be trembling as bad as McGucket was at this point.

He pulled away, licking his lips nervously, continuing to stare at me. I licked my lips slowly. "F-Fiddleford?" I breathed. At that point, he lost his composure. He lunged at me, locking lips with me roughly, making me moan in surprise. I slowly sank into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his tongue gently caress my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to let him in. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, but I assumed it was his first (at least with tongue) but I didn't mind. I heard him moan, his tongue rubbing against my teeth and my tongue.

I hadn't even noticed that Ford had crawled behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders and slowly brought his lips down on my neck, making me gasp and pull away from McGucket's kiss. Instead, he brought his head down to the other side of my neck, licking and kissing anything he could reach. I bit my bottom lip, the feeling of both their hands caressing me and their lips and tongues on my skin making me shudder in bliss. Ford brought his lip to my ear and gently nibbled the lobe, making me whimper. "Take off Fiddleford's clothes." Ford purred in my ear. I shuddered slowly raising my hands to unbutton McGucket's shirt. He gasped, pulling away from my neck to eagerly watch my hands work. Ford continued to kiss and bite my neck, making it hard to concentrate. My hands kept shaking, but finally I undid the last button and helped him shrug off his shirt. He was nowhere near as broad as Ford, but he was slim. I slowly ran my hands up his chest, and brought my lips to his collarbone where I began kissing and licking his neck. He gasped and moaned, closing his eyes and tossing his head back.

I felt Ford pull me back, and slowly he pulled my shirt off, then crawled around me to McGucket, where he pressed his lips on his chest, holding his hips in his hands. McGucket whimpered, biting his knuckle and watching as Ford slowly flicked his tongue on his nipple, making him arch his back and moan loudly. God, Fiddleford's moans were pornstar worthy. It made me tremble watching. I hadn't even noticed I started to rub myself through my pajama pants.

Ford then turned back to me, licking his lips. He looked so damn sexy! I held my breath as I watched him slowly crawl back behind me, and slide his hand up over my chest, giving my breast a good squeeze before reaching up and grabbing my chin to hold me in place, then his other hand slid into my pajama pants and past my underwear to my wet folds. He slid his finger over my clit, rubbing roughly with his calloused fingers. I arched my back, crying out at the sudden pleasure. McGucket crawled back over to me and began messaging and sucking on my breasts, moaning.

I had never had so much pleasure before, it was amazing…pure bliss. I cried out, gasping and panting as one of Ford's fingers slid inside of me, slowly pumping in and out. I whimpered when he pulled his finger out of me and his hands left me. Ford brought his wet fingers to his mouth and sucked on them, making sure I watched him do it. I gulped hard and leaned in as he pulled his fingers from his mouth. I pressed my lips against him running my hands over his now bare chest (when did he take his shirt off?). He was well toned, which was a surprise for me. Ford pulled away, and pulled McGucket away as well, making him sit down, legs spread. Ford helped him discard his pants and underwear, his cock springing forward. McGucket was well endowed. Ford then slowly pulled his own pants off. He wasn't wearing underwear. I blushed, staring at his erect cock. He also, was very well endowed. Then came my turn. I slowly pulled my pants and underwear off, precum already sliding down my thighs. Ford smirked. He grabbed my hips and pushed my head down in front of McGucket's cock. I got the hint. I spread my own legs and raised my ass higher, and then I let my mouth slowly slide over McGucket's cock. He gasped and cried out. "Oh gosh….that….ahh!" He moaned. His fingers went through my hair, gripping tightly. I felt Ford behind me, his fingers rubbing my bottom lips. I trembled and moaned, sending vibrations up Fiddleford's cock, making him shudder. I felt the tip of Ford's cock press against me, then slowly slide inside of me, sheathing all the way inside.

Soon, we all started moving in a rhythm. Ford would thrust into me and I would go down and take in McGucket. He had to have been really enjoying it, as he came first, gasping and crying out, pressing my mouth down over his cock as far as I could go. I swallowed all of it down, pulling off of him. Ford wasn't done, not by a long shot. He pulled out of me, groaning, and flipped me on my back. I gasped as he pulled my legs around his waist and thrust back inside. He motioned Fiddleford over to him, making him stand up as Ford took his cock into his mouth, groaning around it. McGucket gasped, rubbing and running his hands through Fords already messy hair.

It didn't take much more until I cried out, arching my back and clenching around Ford. Ford came a few minutes after I did, pulling out and grabbing his shirt, cuming on it so he wouldn't cum on the blankets. But we weren't done, at least, not according to Ford. He pulled McGucket's cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, and pushed him down on me. He slowly entered me shuddering. "Oh….oh gosh….y-you're so tight, _" He panted. I whimpered as he started slow, then went faster. McGucket stopped for a moment, making me open my eyes and look at him. Ford was behind him, kissing him, and I could hear a pop and something squirt. I then saw Ford put a bottle of lube off to the side. I couldn't really see, but I saw Fiddleford tense and close his eyes tight. He thrusted forward slightly and I could hear the slick movement of what I could only guess be Ford's fingers sliding in and out of Mcgucket. Soon, I heard him gasp, then cry out. Fiddleford was very tense, gritting his teeth and whimpering. Ford was kissing him and whispering in his ear.

No movement went on for a few minutes until I heard McGucket sigh. "O-okay Ford, I-I think I'm ready…" He panted. Then, the movement began again. Ford thrusted into McGucket, and McGucket thrusted into me. It didn't take long for us to all begin gasping and moaning again, especially McGucket. Ford thrusted faster and faster, making McGucket move quicker as well. "AH! McGucket! Ford! I'm-I'm cuuuminggg!" I screamed as I clenched around Fiddleford tightly. That was his breaking point. "Ahn, F-Ford! _! AUH!" He pulled out of me quickly and came on my stomach, gripping my hips tightly and shaking. Ford continued to thrust harder until finally he grunted and cried out, cuming inside of Fiddleford, making him cry out as he did so.

We all collapsed in the blankets, gasping and panting and sweating. We were all worn out, and already Fiddleford had passed out. He was clinging to my side, fast asleep. I sighed, closing my eyes gently. I felt Ford place a kiss on my forehead, then felt him shift and kiss McGucket as well. "I suppose this means we'll be getting up late for work tomorrow, huh?" Ford whispered in a husky voice. I smiled. "Mmm, guess so." I purred, feeling Ford wrap an arm around me as well as I fell fast asleep.

We would definitely have to play "I Never" again.


End file.
